


Salt the Earth [podfic]

by Subvocalization



Series: ANBU Legacy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, To quote from the fic: Please read with an awareness of your own comfort level, explicit and graphic violence, including death of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvocalization/pseuds/Subvocalization
Summary: Podfic for "Salt the Earth."Genma, Kakashi, and Ryouma deliver the Hokage’s justice to another traitor and his family. The mission is brutal, murderous efficiency. The aftermath, involving one of Kirigakure’s most lethal ninja, is a bloodbath.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salt the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/238243) by ANBU Legacy. 



> Intro music: "O Death," the _Supernatural_ version performed by Jen Titus. Outro music: "Way Down We Go," by Kaleo. Gratitude to DK, Nezu, and Ki for helping me find a good song.

Total run time: 02:50:45

Podfic available for download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/160n5jhjx4ej99h/Salt+the+Earth.mp3) [156.54MB]

**Author's Note:**

> [ANBU Legacy](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/) is an amazing _Naruto_ canon-divergent AU RP that has more or less replaced canon in my mind. Read it, and let it do the same for you.


End file.
